In the crow's talons
by FutureTrunksFan94
Summary: What if Shinichi was abducted by the Black Organization instead of being shrunk and was instead made into one of them? Will he be able to escape the nightmare that his life has become? Dark!Shinichi story, and potential ShinShi pairing. Shinichi is a criminal story. Being continued slowly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea is demanding I write it. And while the freedom of the internet looms over us, I'm writing this just to get this idea out. Logically speaking, why the hell would Gin even consider poisoning Shinichi when he might've had more luck with brainwashing and breaking him to join their ranks? Hell, he knows the kid has a brilliant mind, why not just condition him to be for the very thing he hates as the ultimate punishment: crime. So yeah, I know Shinichi "growing up in the BO" is an overused plot, but I haven't yet written a truly Dark!Shinichi story before, so let's see how this goes. Again, disappeared Shinichi and Ran being worried will definitely be a thing here. (I'm getting help on this fic from another Conan writer, so we'll see how it goes.)**

 **Chapter 1 The great detective, abducted**

* * *

"Sorry, Ran, I'll catch up with you later!" Ace detective Kudo Shinichi shouted to his best friend, Ran Mouri, as he chased after the two suspicious men in black he had seen before.

He was going to bring them to justice!

Unbeknownst to the detective, his life was going to go down a very dark path, one he would never expect-that would ultimately change him forever.

It was here, where the detective's life would ultimately reach a crossroad and he would have to realize that sometimes, good and evil don't exist-that they are just shades of black. To know the villain, you must become them, as the saying goes.

Shinichi leaned against the wall, listening intently to the conversation the two bozos were having with keen interest. He just knew Megure would love the idea of him busting some blackmail guys-catching them in the act-how great was that?

He pulled out his camera and was going to start snapping pictures when a blow to the back of the head prevented that from happening, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Caught him. A little mouse was trying to peek in on us." The same voice-the guy from the roller coaster, said, icy and cold.

"I-Is that that detective brat?" The other man exclaimed. "We can't kill him here, Aniki!"

"Hm. Let's use that new poison-"

The other man paused, or at least Shinichi thought he did (he currently couldn't see, thanks to the state his vision was in, aka being thrown into the ground is not pleasant.) before continuing on.

"But, Aniki, we could use this kid! Hold him for ransom or something! He's a big public figure. Plus, the kid's smart, we could use that! Make him one of us."

"What are you getting at, Vodka? He's just a brat." The other said, and Shinichi felt himself being kicked. "Why not just kill him?"

"I think we should do it. You know, with his head injury, he might have lost his memories, and then he'll be perfect for using!"

"Hm...I like this idea. Well, welcome to the club, meitantei." Then, he felt himself being jerked up and then thrown into something and then blackness took over.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he was gagged and bound, in the back of a car, while the two men from before were talking and laughing.

Oh great, what a lovely day, he was now held for hostage-could this day get any worse?

He searched for his phone, but found it was gone. Probably taken by these two idiots.

Like hell he'd ever join any of them! He was Kudo Shinichi, an ace detective! He would never become like them!

"You awake, kid? I hope you've enjoyed the ride." The blond guy who looked like a shark said sarcastically. Obviously, he was enjoying seeing the detective in such a state.

Shinichi settled for a sharp glare instead.

The blond guy laughed. "He's still got spunk. We'll have to beat that out of you."

' _Beat that-he can't be serious_ -' He thought to himself.

"You're currently our hostage until we figure out what to do with you. You're too smart to let go, so we might as well put you to some use."

The words connected and then Shinichi realized, with a sudden amount of horror, just what those words meant. H-He was going to be a _criminal?_

He squirmed, and said some rather vulgar words out loud, though it couldn't be heard over the gag on his mouth.

"How amusing. He's still full of spirit, Aniki." The other laughed.

"Well, I suppose since we're going to be acquainted with each other more, I'll introduce myself. I'm Gin, and this is Vodka. From now on, you will address us only as your superiors, and your kidnappers. Any resistance, and you will possibly die. We'll see what Ano Hito thinks-I think you're a huge liability. Any resistance, and you'll get a bullet through your skull from me."

Shinichi was now shaking, fully grasping the reality of what was going on.

Hadn't Ran warned him about the dangers of being a detective? And yet...and yet, he'd fallen right into the jaws of darkness. Could he get out?

He lowered his head, refusing to let the others see that they'd gotten to him with their cruelty.

"I think we broke him, Aniki." Vodka, apparently, snickered.

"This is the beginning of your journey with us, kid. Be grateful for this wonderful opportunity."

Shinichi just cursed himself and his luck as suddenly, he was knocked out again, launching him back into darkness again.

Ran Mouri frowned.

Shinichi's phone was just turning up nothing but blank messages claiming it wasn't in service. But that was ridiculous.

Had something happened to him?

What if he'd disappeared?

Or worse, been kidnapped?

She knew she shouldn't have let him slip out of her grasp like that.

'Oh, Shinichi, you'd better be all right, you idiot,' Were the only thoughts on her mind as she called Inspector Megure to ask if he had seen Shinichi.

The word 'no' made her heart sink.

Something bad had happened to Shinichi. She just _knew_ it.

 **So, should I continue this? Lemme know in the comments below, I'm going to bed soon but I have another fic to update.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fate turned upside down

A/n:I'm glad you guys like this fic. Now, let's work on stopping the end of Net neutrality. The vote is on tomorrow! Call your senators and get the news going! What should the name for Shinichi's criminal alias be? I'm not using Chardonnay or Port as those names are already used.

Someone please give me a list of all the wine names there are or suggest one to me in the reviews. I have no creativity for criminal names, lol. Yes, Agasa is evil, he is not the boss, though, just a former member retired. Perhaps he was an explosives expert at one point. He was very calm during the whole demolition of the building scene in the early seasons.

Chapter 2 The great detective, turned against his principles

* * *

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, and when he did, he saw nothing but darkness. He was in a cell of some sort. He was trapped here, wasn't he? So the events of last night hadn't been a dream. He really had been kidnapped.

He allowed the tears to trickle down his face, and knew, as long as he was bound here, he was doomed. The police wouldn't be able to get to him, not without his cell phone. He just wondered where he was and why they hadn't just killed him. He'd rather be dead than be a hostage in this situation.

The door to wherever he was opened, and a tall figure came in, her footsteps sounding oddly familiar to him, as he could smell the cigarette smoke from her lips. Who was she?

"Boya." She said, breathing in and then out, "Why are you here, of all places? Why?"

He recognized that voice, even though he couldn't figure out who it was. "S-Sharon Vineyard?" He muttered, looking up at her. Her face was barely visible through his blurry vision.

"Yes, you remember me. Although, I am better known as Vermouth...Cool Kid." She said softly. "How's your mother?"

"Fine...w-why are you a criminal?" He asked softly, still struggling to come to terms with the idea that his mother's best friend, someone he had met and gotten to know, was a criminal. IT felt like a slap in the face to his mind.

"Because, boya, I've been loyal to them for a long time. However, I had no plans of letting you get involved in all of this. I asked Gin to let you out, but he refused. He said Ano Kata was interested in meeting you personally. So, for now, you must play along, Cool Guy." She said softly, leaning down to meet his gaze.

He saw her soft, tender expression and frowned. "You lied to Kaasan and to me! How can I possibly trust you?" He demanded.

"Shh, Kudo-kun, you will learn your place soon enough. If you talk back, you will die. So, survive." She touched his chin with her fingers, and he backed away.

"Y-You're all criminals, like hell I'll join you!"

She slapped him in the face, gently but firmly.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, realizing this woman was capable of killing him. She was carrying a pistol in her arms.

"Are you going to kill me? Silence me? Do it already! I don't want to be a criminal!" He exclaimed, but she put her hand on over his mouth, silencing his protests.

"Look, Cool Guy, you don't have a choice. You broke the rules, now you must join us or die. It's that simple. Now, I can reveal what happened to you to Yukiko. But to no one else. That means, not your sweet little angel, or else she will..."

"I won't let Ran die!" He snapped, furiously trying to fight back, but it was no use. He was still bound.

"Then relinquish the title of detective and hero, sooner rather than later, or else Gin will beat it out of you. Unlike me, he is not kind." She said softly, turning to walk away. "Survive, Cool Guy. You have what it takes."

"Wait-" He cried, but the doors closed, leaving him alone again, until a few hours later, when Gin arrived and undid his bounds, but still led him by gunpoint, roughly through the hallways of wherever they were.

How could his life have gone downhill so fast? One second he's a detective, now he's being forced to grovel before the feet of a criminal organization he knew nothing about?

No one but himself could save him. Not Ran, not old man Mouri, not his parents, not even Agasa. He found himself wishing he had just stayed by Ran's side that evening, maybe...maybe this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

He fought to keep himself calm and composed as they went through the corridor, Gin roughly shoving him every time he moved too fast or did something he didn't like.

"Where are we-" He began, but Gin's piercing gaze locked onto his own.

"First things first. No questions, brat." He said coldly, "Or else you get shot where you stand. You're only here because the Boss wants to meet with you. Otherwise, I'd kill you myself. Understand?"

"Y-yes...sir." Shinichi muttered, shaking slightly.

"I like seeing people know their place and be afraid, especially detectives like you." He said, spitting out the word detective with considerable venom, before slugging the detective in the stomach.

He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Get up." Gin commanded.

Shinichi slowly rose to his feet.

"Good, you've got some spirit in you. I've no use for a weakling." He sneered, "Now we'll also need a code name for you."

"Code name?" He asked.

"All of us are named after alcohol." He stated flatly, "So whichever the boss chooses for you is the name you'll have for the rest of your life."

"I don't get to choose?" He asked.

"No, you don't. Now keep quiet, before I change my mind." Gin snapped, still pointing the barrel of the gun straight at Shinichi, who flinched.

Every ounce of the proud detective he'd once been was now gone and replaced with an unrelenting amount of fear. What would they do to him? Would they beat him? Hurt him? Torture him? Kill him?

He didn't want any of this!

Yet he'd known when he'd become a detective, sometimes some bad guys were impossible to overcome. Was he just supposed to give in like this?

The fat man from before joined them, nodding at Gin and ignoring Shinichi. "I see the detective brat is awake." Was all he said.

"He's got too much spunk."

"The boss will get that out of him." Vodka said with a chuckle.

He gritted his teeth together, but said nothing, preferring to remain silent.

"If you're thinking of plans to escape, you're out of luck, kid. I know that look on your face, you're thinking of something. If you try to escape, you'll be eliminated for treason." Gin stated flatly.

Shinichi's heart sank. How the hell could this guy read him so well?

His eyes were cold like a crow's, like he read everything around him. Just who was this man?

Nodding his head, he kept his eyes on the ground, as the two men talked and laughed, occasionally kicking him forward, laughing at his weakness.

He knew he wouldn't have many allies here. He would be surrounded by ravenous crows that wanted to rip him apart. Did he really have to join the darkness to survive?

It was at that moment, that before he was to be before the Boss, he decided: he would survive, and if it meant he had to compromise his principles, then so be it. Besides, he could easily escape, right?

But he recalled what Gin had said and his heart sank in his chest.

He was stuck, trapped with no way out.

The only way out was seemingly, death.

He was brought before a dark room where a person sat, with their backs to him. He couldn't see their face.

"Kudo Shinichi?" He said, in a deep voice that demanded respect.

"Yes..." He muttered, "Sir," He added, upon seeing Gin glare at him.

"I've always wanted to meet the child who has such temerity towards us "criminals," The man laughed at his own joke, before turning around in his chair to see him. Shinichi still did not see his face.

"...Why did you want me to be here?" He asked.

Gin frowned, but the Boss laughed.

"You ask too many questions. We'll get that out of you soon enough. As for why, I believe your intellect makes you perfect for our organization. You can't opt out of this, detective, it's mandatory. As for your code name, we'll decide on that once we've seen what you can do."

"What I can...?"

"Yes. Your physical abilities, proficiency with crime. You're familiar with it, so surely you know how to carry murder out? No one is more familiar with death than you, the Heisei Holmes, or so they say." The man sounded positively overjoyed at the idea of forcing Shinichi to be a killer.

Shinichi felt his insides churn. "I'll do it." He said, feeling self-hatred rise up inside him.

He felt like he'd just surrendered his soul to the devil.

"Take him back to his cell. I don't want him out until he's proven his true loyalty to us. We don't want you escaping, eh, Mr. Detective?" The other said.

Shinichi barely had time to register anything before Gin knocked him unconscious, again.

* * *

The phone rang at Agasa's house and he picked it up. "Hello? Shinichi-kun is missing? Don't worry, Yukiko-san, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

He hung up, looking both worried and intrigued. "Maybe he got roped up with them after all." He said, the old man having more than a couple secrets up his alley.

He wasn't just an ordinary old man. He had a past he'd hidden from everyone, even good old Shinichi, whom he'd taken a liking to. In truth, the old man had killed before, but was now retired from that duty.

He'd grown too soft.

But it would be...interesting to see how Shinichi-kun would fare in the hands of the organization. He would enjoy watching the boy succeed. Shinichi-kun had intellect and a great mind. He could go places there.

However, he was also concerned that they could possibly kill him. Shinichi was very defiant about criminals and in so doing, it could be his downfall.

"Make sure you bow down to them, Shinichi-kun." He said softly. He'd hate for the kid to die, after all.

He had grown to care for him, but he still had loyalty to them above all else.

* * *

Ran cried while her father held her. "Shinichi's been kidnapped, I just know it...there were some weird people at the park we went to...Otousan..."

"There's no evidence of that. That brat probably just went running off somewhere..." Kogoro said consolingly, or what he thought was a consoling tone.

Ran didn't react in the way he expected, however. She charged into her room and slammed the door shut. For the past several days, she'd been worried sick over that kid, crying herself to sleep each night, and Kogoro couldn't stand seeing his daughter worry over a man making his daughter suffer.

"You'd better come back, kid." He said.

* * *

"What? Kudo is missing?" Hattori Heiji exclaimed, "That can't be! He's too good to just vanish."

His rival was gone, now who did he have to challenge? This sounded like a mystery, he, Hattori Heiji, should take up.

But whoever snatched up Kudo must be really dangerous. He decided against doing anything right away.

He'd thought Kudo was too good to be snatched away.

No way the detective would just up and disappear like that.


	3. Chapter 3 Absinthe

_A/N: I decided myself, thanks for voting on the names, but I decided that Absinthe would be Shinichi's code name. It looks dark and mysterious, just like he will be, lol. Shinshi will be a side pairing. :d But first, we have a certain Phantom thief to work with right now. It's a short chapter, because I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome right now and have to be cautious with how much I type. Thanks so much for always sticking with me, you guys! I appreciate you all so much! R and R. 3 I'm also suffering from a cold too, so reviews would greatly help me feel better._

 _I feel a lot better since a few days ago! So have this quick chapter before I go to sleep! :D I will not give Shinichi a cliche scar.  
_

 _And there will be NO CONAN in this story. I do not like the shrinking subplot, so I will not be doing it. Okay? Got it? Good._

 _I believe a good story can be told without it and think it's a crutch the author falls back on far too much._

 _Okay, homework has been kicking my ass, and three months or more of writer's block has really been kicking my butt, so there will be more hints and such in this chapter than anything else._ pairings: Shinran, potential ShinShi, HeiKazu

Chapter 3 The rise of Absinthe

Yukiko Kudo was worried.

Really, truly worried.

Her son Shinichi would not pick up the phone no matter how many times she called, and she knew (knew, knew, knew) that he would always answer a phone call from his parents, murder case or no.

She had called Ran, and Ran had replied back, saying that she hadn't heard from him for several weeks now, and she was very, very concerned, also.

The idea of her son being missing was a terrifying prospect indeed. He was an intelligent, kind boy with a strong passion for justice. Perhaps she had been too overconfident in thinking her son could handle absolutely everything.

What could he have gotten into that would cause him to just vanish like this?

Shinichi would never go without calling his parents, nor his own friend-something was desperately wrong with this situation.

She had told Ran that the young woman was free to call them at any time, and she'd heard Ran immediately accept, with tears going down her face.

"Where could Shinichi-kun be? I've searched every possible lead and I haven't come up with anything." Yusaku said, sounding strained like usual, as one would be when their only child is missing.

"He...must have been kidnapped. Our son must've been kidnapped." Yukiko said suddenly.

But then, she received a call from...Sharon Vineyard, of all people.

"Yukiko, I would like to meet with you. I have something to tell you."

* * *

It felt like weeks since he had come here.

He'd gotten resigned to this life, even though he wished he'd just been shot and killed by Gin before he could start seeing the darker side of crime, but he'd had no choice.

Gin really enjoyed putting him through pain, that was for sure. If the young man broke any rules, Gin was sure to make him pay.

"Hey, brat."

He only frowned at the familiar figure of Gin as he walked toward him.

If Gin thought he was going to get more of a reaction out of him, he was mistaken.

The man grinned. "Looks like you're developing some nerves, kid."

Shinichi said nothing and continued to glare.

"By the way, the boss said your code name will be Absinthe."

Absinthe? That didn't sound like too bad of a name.

But even so, Shinichi preferred his own name.

But, this was the life he chose to have.

"Well, then, Absinthe, let's get to work." Gin said, "You're not still thinking of running away, are you?" His gaze remained fixed on Shinichi.

"No, I'm not going to anymore. There's no point to it."

He knew that he was never going to escape this life of darkness, once criminals dragged him down into this labyrinth of darkness, there was no escape.

He'd rather none of the people he cared about get caught up in it.

Every day, the memories of Ran just became more painful, as he was sucked into a world he did not care to be in.

But, as time went on, he'd found himself caring less and less.

Gin had him do rather simple tasks at first.

He'd always made sure to keep a close watch on Shinichi, so he'd managed to catch him running away at least twice. The punishments had been severe, Shinichi had been tortured by Gin for it each time, with Gin strictly warning him that should he do it again, he would be dead.

Shinichi wondered why exactly, if he hated him so much, why he was being kept alive.

He was their enemy.

Why was he being kept alive, and for what purpose?

He soon learned that he couldn't ask questions. That wasn't the point of being a member of the Organization.

You just bowed your head and accepted orders.

"It's good to know that you've accepted it." Gin said, "Today's orders should be rather...fun."

Uh-oh, whatever was fun in Gin's eyes obviously was not for Shinichi.

"Hide your emotions better, brat." He growled, shoving him forward.

"Ah, so the punk is still here." Vodka said, not bothering to give him a greeting.

They were still as cold towards him as they had been when he'd first joined them.

Seeing that he wouldn't fight back just made Gin want to toy with him more and more, but sometimes that blond woman intervened and told them to leave him alone.

He wondered why she had such an interest in him, but soon gave up on pursuing more mysteries.

Focus only on himself and his own present, or else he'd be dead.

Death was an ever-present reality here.

You join, you kill others. You run away or change your mind, you're dead.

He'd had his cell phone confiscated from him and destroyed very fast, as Gin explained to him that they didn't want him contacting anyone in case he would try to flee.

He really felt the loneliness sink over him sometimes, but he just pushed it all away.

The only thing he knew was that now this was his destiny, and he had no choice but to accept it.

"What are the orders, Gin-er, Gin-san?" He said, remembering the right honorific, as Gin seemed to show signs that he would not tolerate disrespect.

"That's better. We'll be doing your favorite pastime, former meitantei. We're gonna teach you how to take a human life."

Shinichi didn't react, which pleased Gin.

"That's good, you've mastered your reactions more. Come with me, we're going as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Shinichi said darkly, following behind him.


End file.
